Defy The Ending
by Alice XThe Little SisterX
Summary: Good Ending or Bad ending? This is a song fic about N and Touko 'defying' the ending in the first game. It's based off a Vocaloid song 'The Wolf who fell in love with Little Red Ridding Hood.' If gets both N and White's perspective on the situation. Contains: Suicide and attempted suicide...feels I guess. XD Kinda fluffy, sad and almost Dark. IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITEN!


_**Star Crossed Heroes.**_

_**Good Ending or Bad Ending?**_

_The Wolf Fell In Love With Little Red Riding-Hood_

_I've never done a song fic before...sooooo...yeah. It's not that great and it's very likely I'll be re-doing it later anyway. Tell me what you guys think of this story as well.  
Do you like the Bad Ending or the Good Ending more? (I'll put more detail into which ever is liked more.)_

'_Original song lyrics'_

'The story'

Walking along the path of the decaying building I seek out an old face.  
It had been two years and yet...it felt like only moments ago that our be fates bound together.  
Step by step I walked closer to my very own villain hoping for the expression I so desired from him.

"_As if it's a coincidence this inevitable scene begins_

_I see somewhere far away a flash of red swaying." _

Standing alone in this abandoned stadium I stared out into the open sky that I had once taken to, to escape.

Why had I run away? The past that remained beating down at this villain's heart...it could never be changed.  
The mistakes made by the unwilling villain.

___"Deep within a mysterious forest, I found a black shadow_

_Intuitively I run away for I know what will soon follow."_

Somewhere here I knew that he was waiting for me, nervous and uncertain I made my way past the flood of memories.  
Although I know what has to follow I still wished to see him, chasing after the shadow of a smile never made.  
Unwilling to flee from uncertainty again I will continue down the path of the past.

__  
_"Our encounter (a scenario) that leads to the end (of our story)_

_So I deliberately, go the roundabout way. "_

Together we met in strange circumstances, separated by their belief and fate the story was already set.  
There was no good outcome to their meeting and yet...both of them...  
Chose the path less travelled by, is this maybe defiance?

_"I want to meet you"_

_I want to touch you_

_I want to talk with you_

_But it's impossible."_

__"No matter how hard I wish for you..."

"You've already flown away. Sorrowful villain."

"You've already forsaken me. Pure hero."

It was here that I got a peek into your life, toy trains lay abandoned, gathering dust in this old room.  
My precious villain who was so cursed by this fate...will you still be waiting for me at the end?

_"You're frail and I'm sly" _

"You're light and I am dark."

_"If we meet it's The End"_

"Please don't come to the place where it ended, if you appear there...how can I survive without your precious love?"  
The girl that fought against my belief...will she appear again?  
Will that precious blue gaze break my soul?

___"Cruelly cursed no reason why our fate won't amend."_

"We the chosen heroes of this tale...why must we be torn apart?"

___Ah, why are you?_

"Please...

___Ah, why am I?_

...won't you..."

_The Wolf and Little Red Riding-Hood?__  
_

"Forsake the roll of the hero?"

Seeing the pain left behind in these memories I break into a run, I want to see you, I want to save you from the roll of the villain.

Surely you'll still wait for me?

_  
I'm sure you'll visit this road again today  
All I can do is watch you. At my hiding place I'll stay_

"I'll continue to wait up here in the place it ended no matter if you never come again...I'll stay here alone. Wishing for you to find me."

The perfect pure hero who I long for is no longer here...she will no longer seek me out. This thought to much to bear I raise to my feet.

Perhaps this villain will be better suited to fade into black.

___You are hiding behind the same old tree  
So I walk by, and pretend not to be noticing_

Heading up the stairs one by one memories flood to my mind...

At that time...why did you show me such a sad face?

Let me find you again...my previous enemy.

___Our eyes don't meet (though I want to see), _

_our voices don't reach (one another)  
Only our sighs synchronize perfectly __  
_

We the chosen heroes of this story bound to our rolls can only watch sadly as this scene plays out.  
Why can't we return to that time and change this fate?

Preparing to fall-

Preparing to save-

**-I dedicate myself to the happy end-**

___can't meet you  
can't touch you  
can't talk with you  
But it's okay_

"The hero will defy fate."  
"The villain will follow the script."

"What is the right thing to do?"

__

_fragile you and clumsy me  
_

"Beautiful smiling girl and me the quiet distasteful boy."

_If you are there, that's all I need__  
_

"Knowing that somewhere you are able to smile I can be happy."  
"I need to see you again, I want to see you smile again!"

_If you won't call this love__  
_

"No matter where I go...or what I do...you're never able to see me or reach me."

_Words are just unnecessary__  
_

"Between us aren't there unspoken feelings?"

_Ah, In spite of my deliberating_

"Let me see you." I the hero run to find the villain of this story, I will not let it fade away.  
"Let me say good bye." Another step brings me closer to the edge...another closer to the close.

_We'll never change the ending  
_

"Without a happy ending there is nothing left to do." Another step and the cold hits me, this crisp air promising a fast fall to the end credits.  
"I wished to see you again."

"Never able to let this be the true ending I will defy the script and change the final closing." Finally able to see the place where we fought for our happy ending I feel excited...I will see you again, change this fate.

__

_"I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to touch you  
I wanted speak from the bottom of my heart"_

Seeking out the place it feel apart I climb to the top of this abandoned castle...you won't face me, why won't you look this way?  
Come away from the edge of that bad ending, running to catch you I reach out...hoping... to save this story.__

"_cute you and gentle me."_

"You're the hero and I am the villain" His voice so soft and beautiful penetrates my aching heart, reaching out for him I want to grasp this...

Something behind me is racing forward but what is it? Perhaps something to push me so that maybe the villain will vanish and leave behind the...

___"The idealistic happy ending."_

**Happy ending.**

__

I know that there is none...There is no happy ending in this tale...and yet...why won't my tears stop?  
Moving for the final step...I dedicate myself to the sad ending.

Any further and he'll fall. My precious villain will fall into despair and leave me behind with the sad ending.  
I reach for him, I run faster, I do all I can to take holding of the precious ending.

_So many times, so many times  
I pray "make things the way they should be"  
unfortunately, unfortunately  
We are the wolf and Little Red Riding-Hood  
_

We met and met again and yet we never speak true feelings, how I wanted to embrace your warmth.  
As I watch you turn away all those times I hoped you'd run back to me.  
However there is no way you'd ever...  
For you are the hero and I the villain.

___I want to comfort you who cries  
but my hand shakes  
I wish I could love you, hold you tight,  
I know I never can!_

For the strength you always showed...  
For the tears you need to shed...  
I want to love you and yet...  
I could never have you.

Fall into the sad ending. Let me love her.  
Capture the happy ending. Let me save him.

__

_However I struggle  
However I wish  
My fangs and claws won't vanish!  
_

"You're the precious hero of this story so fate dictates we follow the script to perfection." The painful blue tears continue to stain the sorrowful villains face.

No matter what I did...  
No matter how I pleaded...  
This villainous roll was never reversed.

My hand outstretched...it longs to touch and yet...no matter how hard I try my voice won't free itself to call to him as painful words fill my heart to its limit.

_So I'll wait, till you stop crying  
Behind that same old tree  
Forever..._

He waited for me on this place that we secured the original ending so let me reach him finally and save him.

I could have waited forever in this old battle ground...but...I know the sad ending is all that's left for me.

The final ending will be shaped by the two original leads.

_(Song end story continues)_

"It's okay as long as somewhere the hero is happy...the villain will fade into the background again and the story will close. So long as I know that smile is lasting somewhere I can still be happy...forever." Tipping forward I prepare for the ending credits in black.

"N!" A voice screams to me just as the air begins to fly past me and I plummet towards the bad ending to this story.  
Blue eyes clouded with pain stare at me as I fall and I smile.

It was just enough to see that the love I held for her was no a delusion, blue eyes spill so many painful tears for me as the curtain closes.  
Ahh~ If only this were the happy ending...if only this was to be the ending she desired.

I begin to fall into the blackness of the bad ending.

Unable to stop my tears I freeze above the place he begins to fall from, screaming into the wind these tears won't dry.  
My pathetic love who was labelled the unrightfully villain has accepted the sad ending to this story.

Unable to accept that fate trembling legs kick off of the decaying stone floor and send me tumbling down after him.  
My pathetic heart that was breaking won't let this be the unhappy ending.

The warmth of a body against my wakes me from this trance, warm fingers curl around my wrist, holding me steady.  
Looking up into blue eyes of confidence I feel the true ending within sight again.  
Let's find it this time.

Holding onto his hand I stare back at pained grey eyes...and I scream.  
"No matter what this story says is the true ending.  
Let me defy it. Because I love you!"

Two star crossed hero's stare at each other in that moment the road split into two...the true ending shattered around them into a million pieces, all that remained in its wake...was...  
The happy ending and Bad ending.

(Bad Ending.)

Perhaps there could be a good ending for us...perhaps fate had forgiven these sinful lovers.

The ground that I stood on began to crack and tremble...and I knew fate had again forsaken us.

Smiling sadly to each other they know this story's ending is set in stone that slowly crumbled bellow them.  
Defy the true ending...and gain a bad ending instead.

"Let's defy the ending..." I whisper to my precious hero.

"...together." I murmur back to my blacken villain.

The ground gave away under the two cursed hero's and the ending finally and undisputedly began.

Letting go of the world that had cheated them of their happy ending two leads fall into the decay of the bad ending.  
Wrapped in each other's embrace they fall through the sky of memories lost.

A sweet smile of the sorrowful hero.

The silent tears of the abused villain.

The love that was shared between to impossibly lovers.

Never wishing for anything more than to be close together the two played their roles until the very end.

Our eyes that were closed to our very own mistakes now held the key to this sad ending...but in a way perhaps it was better for they only wanted to see each other again.

This ending...is sad and yet...they only smile as tears roll down their faces.

To be a hero and to be a villain...never really meant a thing to them to begin with.

The ending comes up to meet them and the world explodes into a display of black and white and the two impossible lovers die.

(Happy Ending.)

I am the hero and he is a villain.  
I am the villain and she the hero.

"Let's defy fate together!"

Pulling him slowly back up onto the ledge I pray for the happy ending I desired.

Her determination...her light... it turns my blackened ending into white.

Stumbling I almost drop him but he steadies himself and slowly we make out way back onto the fated ledge that chose our ending.

The ground is shaking...will the stone give away to the bad ending. Unwilling to let that be the end of this tale I pull harder to save him.

Just as the ground finally falls away from the two they leap to the safety of solid earth. Landing in each other's hands the two sinful lovers laugh.

I am happy just to hold her again, see that smile again.

I am happy to have him in my arms again...to see his true smiling face.

Inching closer together they smile in the glow of the a kind fate that allowed them to live and witness the happy ending.

"Touko..." I murmur her name, a name so sweet on my tongue it is almost sinful to utter it.

"N..." Speaking to him again my heart hammers in my chest...after so long...finally I can feel him again.

Closing the curtains to a happy ending the two are finally able to embrace each other and share a gentle kiss.


End file.
